This invention relates to a dispenser for releasing a treatment composition into a toilet bowl, and also for releasing fragrance into the surrounding room. It also relates to a method of manufacture of such a dispenser.
Chemical compositions for treating the water in a toilet bowl, for example for cleaning the bowl, disinfecting it, or reducing lime scale build up, are well known, and may be dispensed from a solid block of the composition material. Further, gels or other solid vehicles for fragrance compositions are used in toilets to provide regular dispensing of a fragrance into the toilet room, over a protracted period. It is also known, for example from WO 03/042462 to provide a dispenser both for the treatment composition and also for the fragrance composition. The two types of composition are contained in separated chambers in a housing which hangs from the rim of the toilet. Once the toilet is flushed, water falls from the toilet rim into the bowl and some of the water flows through the housing, dissolving some of the treatment composition in its chamber. The treatment composition is thus dispensed periodically, whenever the toilet is flushed. The fragrance is allowed to permeate into the room continuously, and the housing is positioned to protect the fragrance containing gel from the flushing water.